


No, And That's Final.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Established Olicity.  Shopping for a present for Thea.  Sort of.





	No, And That's Final.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm obsessed with fall and reading and books and blankets. Please forgive me.

“Remember, Felicity, we are looking for a gift for Thea.We aren’t buying anything for you,” Oliver said sternly as he helped his wife out of the car.

“For me?You mean us?” Felicity challenged back.She let him lead her to the storefront and entered when he held the door open for her.

“I mean you,” he said sternly, “I have one blanket, and that’s all I need.” She pouted in response as she started perusing various aisles.Felicity had a thing for blankets.A thing that Oliver thought was completely ridiculous.Felicity had a special thing for quilts.There was some hidden childhood pain behind it, but she didn’t care to examine it.She definitely didn’t care to discuss it.They had four quilts just for their bed, and Felicity changed them with the seasons.Then, there were the afghans that seemed to change daily if you asked Oliver.The quilts and throw blankets on the chairs and sofas could probably supply the entire store they were in.

When Oliver had prohibited Felicity from buying anymore blankets, Felicity had attempted to take up quilting and knitting and make her own.But she was too much of a perfectionist to be happy with anything that she made, and most of them had ended up in her car in case of emergencies.They were still there.Piled in her trunk.

Oliver had also only put the stipulation on their house.She distinctly remembered him saying, “You are not buying any more blankets for this house.”So, when Felicity figured out that Thea was pregnant, she convinced Oliver that they should get the baby its first quilt.And by convinced, she pouted.

“Oh my god, Oliver, look at this.How can you say no to this?” Felicity exclaimed as she bolted down an aisle and held up a green and grey quilt.The pattern was arrows.Even though they had both retired from trying to save Star City, the days of being The Arrow and Overwatch held very fond memories for both of them.Felicity held the blanket up to her cheek and tilted her head just so, giving Oliver her best puppy dog eyes.

“No, absolutely not,” Oliver said as he put his hands on his hips, pushing his leather jacket back.Oh, he knew how to play this game, but Felicity could play it better.She knew exactly what he was trying to do.His exposed t-shirt did things to her.He knew it.She knew it.But, she would use this against him.

“Oliver, we could take it on a picnic.To the beach!Do you remember Bali?” she asked as she lowered her voice to just over a whisper.

“Of course I remember Bali,” he said with a sigh, “This blanket has nothing to do with Bali.Or my feelings about it.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said seductively, stepping closer to him, “you do recall the blanket we used in Bali?We could make a replay.”She winked at him, and he smirked.She wrapped her arms around his waist, trapping the blanket between them.Her nose brushed against his.

“I promise I’ll make it worth it,” she bargained.Oliver looked into her eyes.He was caving.He never could resist her for long.

“Felicity,” he whispered leaning in closer to her, lips just a breath away from hers, “no, and that’s final.”He pulled away from her and turned to head out of the aisle.

“Seriously?” she called after him, “seriously?”She jogged to catch up to him.

“You do remember what we did with that blanket, right?” she asked, her voice incredulous.He simply hummed in response, stopping in front of some baby quilts.

“This one,” she picked without really looking, but somehow she was able to pick the perfect one.It was a mix of soft pastels, greens and yellows and blues and pinks.It was perfect for Thea’s desire of everything gender neutral, which was fully supported by Felicity.

“Great, let’s go,” Oliver said with a huff, turning away from her quickly.She grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Remember the stars?” she asked quietly.When in Bali, Felicity admitted to Oliver that she always wanted to have sex in a hammock under the stars.Unfortunately, there were no hammocks available, so Oliver fastened one out of a thin blanket.

“Felicity, I love you, and I remember.We just don’t need another blanket.”His voice was getting closer to the I’m-annoyed-with-you-tone that she could usually navigate so well.

“You’re right.Let’s go.”It was Felicity’s turn to huff and turn towards the checkout counter.

*****

As soon as they got home, she wrapped Baby Harper’s first quilt with care.The wrapping paper had cute little dinosaurs, and the ribbon matched perfectly.Oliver was in front of the TV watching some game that she, frankly, did not care about.One of her quilts was draped over his lap.The irony.She might have been overreacting when she went to the kitchen and got a large trash bag and headed to the closet.Into the bag all of the quilts, afghans, and throw blankets went.She tied the bag tightly and dropped it by the front door.She’d donate it to the homeless shelter tomorrow.Tonight, she was going to wrap herself in the quilt on their bed and cry herself to sleep.

*****

She didn’t know what time it was when she woke, but Oliver was kneeling by her side of the bed, coffee in hand.

“Do you want to tell me why all your blankets are in a trash bag?” he asked softly. 

“You’re right.I have too many.”She grabbed the coffee from his hand as she sat up, fighting back tears.

“Felicity, what aren’t you telling me?” His voice was soft as he slid into bed wrapping his arm around her.“To me, they are just blankets, but they’re more to you.”His thumb traced circles on her bare shoulder, and she simultaneously hated and loved how well he knew her.

“We couldn’t afford heat,” she said softly before taking another sip from the steaming beverage, “so we wouldn’t turn it on and just cuddle up with each other and a ton of blankets.Those are some of the happiest memories from my childhood.”

The admission hit Oliver right in the gut.They had been married for a number of years, yet he didn’t know this important piece of information about her.

“Felicity, why didn’t you tell me before?”He squeezed her closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I guess I wanted to protect those happy memories.” She sighed and leaned closer to him.He kissed the top of her head.

“I’m going to buy you every quilt in that shop today,” he vowed, causing her to giggle. 


End file.
